The New Daywalker
by WaterWarrior6
Summary: Sequal to Scud's Master. Sixteen years have past and C.J has grown up and discovered what he is. But a new threat has come for the small family, someone from Scud's past. Can he protect his family from the threat? Or will he get distracted from the one thing that haunts his past? Scud/my OC Cara
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to Scud's Master, so please read that first if you already haven't. This story is based 16 years after the first story so it's going to be based around C.J. but don't worry, it will still have lots of Scud and Cara in it and all of your favourite familiars, plus some more._

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

Scud was lying on his bed smoking when the door slammed open. He looked up in shock then smiled as he saw his only son Chupa Junior; C.J for short. C.J was the spitting image of his father but had the same attitude as his uncle, the one he was named after. Unfortunately C.J was nothing like Cara, but he was a mama's boy. From the day he was born sixteen years ago, he would either panic or throw a tantrum if he was too far away from his mum. Scud had always complained about it though, claiming that he never has time with his now wife, but he was happy with his son.

"Dad, where's Travis?" C.J asked as he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Probably with your mum" he answered with a glare. Even sixteen years later, Scud still hated Travis.

"You know, you never told me why you hate Travis" C.J stated. Scud glared at him but he smiled innocently at his father. "I'm serious, he's not that bad. I know that mum treats him different than the other familiars, but that's because he's the youngest"

"He's been clinging to her a lot lately and I don't like it"

"Want me to beat him up for you?"

Scud smirked to himself then sat up and messed his son's hair up. C.J growled as he pushed his father's hand away then ran out of the room and called out for his mum. Scud sighed then ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the room, hoping to find Cara before their son did. He smelt around for her scent then realised she was on the roof so he ran up to her as fast as he could.

When Scud saw Cara he snuck up on her and went to tackle her from behind but she moved out of the way and he fell on the ground. He looked up at her with a playful glare and she winked at him and sat on his back. He sighed as he looked up at the moon then she started to massage his back and he moaned under his breath.

"You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me" she said.

"I will get you one day" he replied. She nodded then leaned down and placed her lips against the back of his neck and he shuddered in pleasure. "Your son is looking for you babe. He thinks that you're with Travis"

"He's your son too"

"When he's looking for Travis, he's your son"

"Come on Josh, when are you going to get over this jealousy?" she teased.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like him" he answered.

"You don't like him because I'm close to him" he glared at her from over his shoulder and she smiled with a shrug. "It's been like that for sixteen years now. I'm over it, Travis is over it and I think even C.J is getting over it"

"I don't want to lose you" he sighed.

"You're not going to lose me. I only go to Travis for blood and sometimes warmth. Do you remember when you were human and I would go to you for your warmth or to listen to your heartbeat? You don't have that anymore, so I go to Travis for that. His heartbeat helps put me to sleep, just like yours did"

"Glad to know he's my replacement" he growled.

"I would never have sex with Travis" she said. He looked over at her and she smiled as she began so kiss his neck. "I just don't think that he would be as good as you. He has this, innocence about him and I don't want to take it away"

"If you keep on kissing my neck, I am going to fuck you right here and right now" he warned.

"That's a bad idea. The sun is about to rise and as much as I want to, I don't want to be fucking you to be the last thing I do"

He sighed as he sat up then Cara grabbed his hand and they walked back inside. Scud went to say something but C.J interrupted him by tackling Cara to the ground and she let out a small scream.

"C.J, you're not a small kid anymore" Scud said, "You can't keep on tackling your mum"

"Fine, I'll just tackle you" he grinned.

Scud's eyes narrowed to challenge him then C.J stood up and smirked. Cara sat up then smiled as Scud ran away from their son and C.J followed him. She sighed as she stood up then heard someone calling out her name. She looked over her shoulder and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Robert looked away from her then Cara let out a deep breath and walked over to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"David caught me and Sarah" he answered.

"So he decided to egg you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's more than egg. He's planning my death. It's bad enough he's glued this dress on me. Can you help me Mistress Cara?"

"Did David shave your legs?" she asked as she spotted the random cuts.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"I think the hot pink dress suits you" she said with a smile, "I love the frilly lace on the top and bottom of the dress"

"It's itchy" he whined.

"Then stop sleeping with Sarah" she suggested.

"I can't. I can't sleep with you because you're with Master Scud. I'm not turning gay either. I'm a male Mistress Cara, I have needs and they're going away because of David"

"Robert, I can't do anything to make him stop. Sarah is his sister and he is protective over her. You and Sarah have only been together for a few months so he's not used to it. Hell, I was kind of with Josh for a year before Chupa accepted it. He still didn't like him though, but he accepted that Josh made me happy. David just needs time"

"Okay, so can you get me out of this dress?"

"No"

He frowned at her then she walked away and continued to laugh. She heard Robert curse out loud then he stormed off, and that made her laugh harder.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was sitting on the counter in the kitchen when she saw Scud walk in. She smirked at him then he grinned and walked towards her so he could stand between her legs. He placed his hand on her hip then gently nipped her collar bone and she rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"You know, since you've become a vampire I swear you get hotter every year" she said. "You're arms look stronger, your chest is broader. I'm glad you're not wearing your baggy clothes as much as you used to. I got me one hot vampire"

"You're not the only one" he grinned.

"Are you trying to get me in bed with you?" she asked.

"Is it working?"

"Yes"

He licked his lips then grabbed her hand and dragged her towards their room. Cara smiled at him then gasped as Scud swung her over his shoulder. She placed her hands on his lower back then got confused as he abruptly stopped with a growl. She tried to look around his back but couldn't see a thing and she pouted.

"Do you make it your job to interrupt us?" Scud hissed.

"I'm looking for C.J" Travis answered.

"Well he's not with us so go away" he ordered.

"You know what, I'm getting sick of you being mean to me" Travis said, "It's been sixteen years and I'm over it. You're nice to all the other familiars but not me. I told you that it was an accident all those years ago"

"Oh my god, I swear if you don't get over this thing Scud I am going to never have sex with you" Cara growled, "I won't kiss you, or hug you and I won't let you feed from me. There won't be any oral sex either"

Scud stared at her in shock then sighed in defeat and looked over at Travis. "C.J might be with Sean or Neil"

Travis nodded then ran off and Scud sighed as he continued to run towards his room. Cara looked up then gasped as Scud threw her on the bed and jumped on her. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck then he hid his face in her collar bone and started to gently nip at her shoulders.

"Master Scud, Mistress Cara!" Jonathan shouted.

"Fuck off!" Scud snapped.

"It's important, someone is here to see you" he replied.

"Who is it?" Cara asked.

"Some guy named Lewis" he answered.

"Lewis Payne?" she asked.

"Yeah something along those lines" She pushed Scud off her then ran out of the room and smiled as she saw the familiar face.

"Lewis, it's so good to see you again" she said as she hugged him.

"You to Cara, you haven't changed a bit" he replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Scud asked annoyed.

"He was my brother's familiar" she answered. He nodded then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She looked over at him and he grinned as he ran his tongue over the outside of her ear. "Stop" he frowned at her then sighed and hid his face in her back. "Anyway, Lewis I am happy to see that you're still alive. What are you doing here anyway?"

"There's a new vampire hunter around" he answered, "His name is Marco, and he is lethal"

"Marco?" Scud asked, "Is his last name Vendetti?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's my brother"

Everyone stared at him in shock and he sighed as he pulled away from Cara. She looked at him concerned but he shook his head and went to their room. She went to go after him but stopped and faced Lewis again. She weakly smiled at him then he took her by surprise when he said he wanted to work for her. She thought about it for a while then nodded and showed him around the basement.

_**BLADE2**_

It was the next day and Cara was really concerned when she realised Scud wasn't around. She told C.J to stay with the familiars then went into their room and she sighed as she found him sitting on the bed. She walked over to him then crouched down between his legs and placed her hands on his knees. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled as she rubbed his knees.

"C.J is worried about you" she said, "He really wanted to show you something but you weren't there. He was really upset"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "It's just, I thought that Marco died years ago. I saw it on the news babe. Fuck! I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Don't worry about it. If our paths cross we will worry about it then, but right now your son wants to show you something really important" she said.

He nodded then she grabbed his hand and stood up. She helped him up then led him towards the kitchen and he laced their fingers together. Cara winked at him then opened the door and everyone stared at them.

"Is everything okay?" Neil asked.

"It is for now" she answered.

"Dad, look!" C.J shouted happily.

"You don't need to shout" Scud smiled.

"Sorry. But look" he opened his mouth then lifted his top lip. "I have fangs"

"So our boy is a vampire" he said.

"No" Neil said, "He's half. But he can go in the sun. Sean accidentally opened a window and it got C.J but nothing happened. I aimed a UV light at his hand but he didn't smoke. He has all the strengths of a vampire and no weakness even though he still has human attributes"

"So, I can still eat donuts" C.J teased.

"I'm jealous of you buddy" Scud said, "I can still eat them but they don't taste so good anymore. I'm just glad I can still have my joints. Best thing in this world" Cara cleared her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest and he grinned at her. "Other than you babe, you know that nothing can ever beat you"

"That's what I thought" she said.

"So, does this mean I can go outside with the guys now?" C.J asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not" she answered.

He smiled at her then hugged her tightly and she laughed as she hugged him back. He kissed her cheek then walked over to Scud and hugged him. Scud smiled as he patted his head then C.J looked over at the familiars with a grin.

"I told you he wouldn't kill me if I mentioned donuts" he said.

They all grumbled then Scud raised an eyebrow as he saw everyone give each other money. "You all bet on it?"

"Well, we all know that you love donuts so we thought you were going to get angry" Sarah answered.

"I thought you were going to throw a tantrum" Cara said.

"You bet against me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'll make it up to you" she shrugged.

"You better" he said.

"I always do" she replied.

He nodded in agreement while rubbing his chin and she smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders then pulled her into his chest and she placed her hand on his chest. He kissed the side of her head then she laughed as she rubbed his chest. C.J grinned evilly then tackled them both to the ground and all the familiars gasped. Scud groaned as he pushed C.J off him then Sarah helped Cara up while David helped Scud. Cara rubbed her head then looked down at C.J and he smiled as he sat up.

"I love you" he said.

"Not going to work this time bubs" she said, "Your dad told you to stop tackling because you know you're not a little kid anymore. You're stronger now since you have all the vampire strengths so you need to be careful. Don't go running around so much"

"I know mum" he replied sadly.

"We can help you" Scud said, "Sean and Lewis are working on the weapons so they can make something for you to help you if you ever run into danger"

"Thank you" C.J said.

They nodded at him then Scud grabbed Cara's hand and dragged her out of the room and towards their room, but for once he didn't drag her there for sex. He just wanted some time alone with her so he wouldn't have to think about his brother.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter, so from the first chapter you can see that there are going to be lots of action and drama happening in this story. We have C.J training with his vampire powers, and Scud's brother Marco as a vampire hunter. Even I'm excited about this story lol._

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

Cara and Scud were lying in their bed staring at each other when C.J walked in. They both looked over at him and he awkwardly cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his head. Cara smiled at him then he climbed into the bed and hopped on her other side so she was between both him and Scud. She sighed as she rested her head on Scud's chest then grabbed C.J's hand.

"What's so bad about this Marco guy?" C.J asked.

"He wasn't very nice to me as I grew up" Scud answered with a sigh, "He would say really mean stuff to me and when I had my whole arm, he broke my wrist more times than I could count"

"He sounds mean" C.J said.

"It's a good thing I never met him" Cara said, "I would have killed him in his sleep. Hmm, that sounds like a plan. You don't like Marco do you Josh?"

"I hate him" he answered, "The only good thing he gave me was my joints"

Cara laughed as she kissed his collar bone then sat up and looked over at C.J. He smiled at her and she sighed as she placed her hand on his head. He moved his head away from her then stood up and went to pull her up but she wouldn't budge. He groaned as he tried again but Scud wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. C.J sighed as he placed his hands on his hips and Cara rolled her eyes at him.

"C.J I want you to stop acting like your uncle" she said, "Seriously, you're scaring me"

"What was Uncle Chupa like?" he asked.

"A dick" Scud answered with a glare.

"He was protective over me" Cara said, "When I first saw you my first thoughts were that you were a dick"

"Yeah, you two got pretty close not long after though" he grinned.

"That's gross" C.J said as he took a step back, "Don't talk about that kind of stuff in front of me. I'm going to have nightmares, bad enough that I hear you two at times"

"Then move you're room" Scud said.

C.J scoffed then walked out of the room and Cara looked over at Scud with a small smile while getting off the bed. He tried to grab her hand but she laughed as she stood out of his reach. He sat up then tried again but she took another step back and bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. He groaned then stood up and quickly pinned her against the wall. Cara placed her hands on his chest then rested her forehead against his and they closed their eyes. Scud kissed her bottom lip then pulled it into his mouth so he could lightly chew it. She moaned as she scratched his chest then pulled away and opened her eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, "I know you well enough to know that you always try to distract me with sex so I can't pick up on how you're always feeling"

"Why can't I just have sex with you?" he asked.

"Not while you're like this" she answered. He sighed in annoyance and Cara smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Give me an hour okay? I need to speak with the familiars and let them know to have their guards up and keep an eye out for Marco. I will also need to make sure Lewis is comfortable"

"Forget about Lewis, make me comfortable" he muttered as he looked down.

"I will in an hour" she replied.

He scoffed and she laughed as she kissed his cheek. He looked up at her as he chewed on the side of his thumb and she smiled as she pushed some hair out of his eyes. He rolled his eyes with a grin then she left the room to search for Lewis.

_**BLADE2**_

"Chupa would be proud of you" Lewis said after Cara gave out the orders, "He always told me that he could imagine you as a leader. You always looked more serious without Scud around"

"I'm not a good leader" Cara said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked confused.

"Before C.J was born we lost Grace and Axel. There was this vampire named Kim and she blamed us for Reinhardt's death. She brought a small army of vampires here and we fought but, back they killed them. We were celebrating then I heard Josh scream in pain. Kim had tried to tear into him like Crissy and Janet did. I feel like it's my fault, just like how he lost his hand. If I was focused, he'd be fine" she said. Lewis looked at her sadly and she sighed and she played with her necklace. "I'm not a good leader Lewis. If I was, Grace and Axel would still be alive. Josh would still be human"

"You do remember that we humans age right?" he asked with a smile. She looked up at him then sighed as she let go of her necklace. "It's been what? Sixteen years? Scud would be an older man now. Trust me, I know about being an older man" Cara laughed quietly and Lewis shook his head with another smile. "Yeah, laugh it up Mistress Cara I just love to be laughed at about my age. I'm not as fit as I used to be, I'm forty six this year. In four years I'm going to be fifty. I'm not looking forward to that"

"Does this conversation have a point or are you just going to ramble on?" she teased.

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that, if you hadn't changed Scud when you did. I don't think your sex life would be as fun as it used to be. With the way he was smoking all the time, he would have got some kind of cancer and died by now. Parts of him wouldn't work as well as they used to either. You did a good thing for him and for you if you really think about it. It would be awkward for you if you were having sex with an old guy wouldn't it?"

"Every time you say old guy I keep on thinking about King Damaskinos" she said seriously.

Lewis nodded while trying to keep a straight face, but he failed and burst out laughing. Cara smiled at him while patting his shoulder then saw Sarah walking towards them with a glare on her face. Cara knew she was going to complain about David and his behaviour towards Robert so she decided to quickly leave and go back to Scud.

When Cara came to the room she saw Scud watching the Power Puff Girls and she leaned against the wall with a small smirk on her face. She shook her head as she noticed how intense his stare was then cleared her throat. He quickly spun around then relaxed when he saw Cara smirking at him. He stood up then walked over to her while wrapping his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I still don't understand why you like that show" she said.

"They're the best. To me it proves everyone can be a hero" he replied.

"Yeah, and a monkey can have a big brain"

"It's funny. Cartoons don't have to make sense" Cara sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you regret turning into a vampire?" she asked.

"Fuck no" he answered. She looked up at him and he smiled while kissing her forehead. "When you turned me into a familiar I knew I wanted to be a vampire with you. No one would have missed me from my life. The only thing I miss is the sweet taste of my donuts. But I have you now and whenever I eat you, I forget about donuts"

"Wow that was pretty romantic for the Scudstar" she said.

"Anything for the ladies" he winked.

Cara shook her head with a smile then went to kiss him but Sean ran in the room with a look of shock on his face. "Sorry but it's urgent"

"More urgent than keeping your dick attached?" Scud snapped.

"Marco has been spotted" he answered nervously. Scud growled as his fangs grew and Cara placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's walking around the area, just like Kim did sixteen years ago"

"Is he alone?" Cara asked.

"From what Robert can tell it's just him" he answered.

"I want C.J hidden from him. If Marco finds out about what powers he has, he could kidnap him. I do not want my son's powers used against us if we have to have another fight. This battle could be worse than the fight with Kim, he could bring more hunters" Cara glared at the ground while clenching her fists angrily but Sean and Scud knew better than to stop her. "I will not let my son be used in the acts of war. He can't control himself right now so he is a danger to more than us; he is a danger to himself. Get Travis with him. I trust him enough to look after C.J"

"Yes Mistress Cara" Sean said before running off.

Cara sighed as she rubbed her temples then walked out of the room while growling under her breath.

_**BLADE2**_

While Cara was telling the familiars what to do she felt something sharp dig into her neck and she gasped. She went to turn around but stopped when she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her. She sighed as she leaned against his chest then smirked to herself as she noticed Sarah was trying to look at Robert discreetly. She cleared her throat and Sarah looked over at her and laughed nervously. David looked between the two woman confused then realised what they were on about and glared at Robert. Cara shook her head with a smile then patted Scud's arms and he pulled away while licking her lips.

"I love drinking your blood" he purred in her ear.

"I can tell" she said as she pressed her ass against his erection.

"Don't do that" he groaned.

She laughed then Lewis walked in with Travis. They smiled at her then sat on the chairs while Cara crossed her arms over her chest. She looked around the room at the frightened familiars and sighed before fixing up her hair. Scud leaned against the wall while crossing his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Travis was staring at Cara.

"Josh, relax" Cara ordered.

"Mistress Cara, will we need more familiars to fight Marco?" Jonathan asked worried, "We barely survived against Kim"

"She had an army of twenty vampires. Marco is still human and it's only him"

"I know Marco, he will have a gang" Scud put in angrily. Everyone looked at him and he sighed as he stood up straight, "Marco always wants to feel like he's the boss of everything and he makes sure that everything he wants, he gets. Ever since we were kids, he would bully people and sleep around with women. It would be best if Sarah wasn't here because if he wanted to, he could rape her"

"He's not going to rape my sister!" David snapped.

"Then you need to keep her somewhere safe" Scud replied annoyed.

"Why can't Mistress Cara hide? She's a female as well"

"She is not weak"

"Neither is Sarah" Robert said as he took a step forward.

"Marco is strong. If he is a vampire hunter now, he will be stronger than he was when we were kids" Scud said. He glared at all the familiars and they looked away from him, knowing that it was a bad idea to get him angry. "The last time I saw him was when he left home and I was only thirteen, that was thirty years ago"

"Josh" Cara warned.

"No, they need to hear this! You all think that we can protect you, but we can't. We may be stronger than you, but we can still be killed just as easy" Cara sighed then he stood up and went to leave but she placed her hand on his chest. He looked over at her and she smiled while kissing his cheek. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his forehead against hers while closing his eyes. "You owe me some rough vampiric sex"

"How touching" someone said coldly, "It has been a while now, hasn't it Joshy boy? You're all grown up"

Scud quickly pulled away from Cara and hissed angrily as he saw a familiar face. "Marco"

_Please don't be angry at me for being so late, but I have started a TAFE course and I have been really busy with all of my assessments._

_I am trying my hardest to get more chapters up but it will take some time._


	3. Chapter 3

_**MrsGooglyBear: Thank you, I'm glad you're not mad at me for taking my time lol. I'm glad you like the story so far.**_

_**Maddy: Hopefully this chapter will make you happy lol.**_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

"Well, I wasn't expecting you of all people to become a vampire" Marco said with a smirk.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to live this long" Scud said.

"Same goes to you my dear baby brother. But sadly, I'm not here for you" he replied. Scud narrowed his eyes at him and Marco laughed while crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his right ankle over his left. "Don't cry Joshua, I can always meet up with you later. You know, with a silver bullet"

"If you ever try to hurt Josh around me I will kill you" Cara growled.

Marco looked over at her with a glare and she angrily placed her hands on her hips. He shook his head with a smile then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Scud pulled Cara closer to his body then watched as Marco put his lighter away. Cara placed her hand on Scud's back and grabbed the bottom of it to try and control her anger. She let out a deep breath then Marco looked between the two and pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and blew out some smoke. She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Scud and noticed he looked a lot angrier than she did.

"It looks like my brother decided to finally settle down" Marco said.

"Maybe you should do the same thing" Scud replied, "You wouldn't be such an asshole if you did. She might keep you out of jail. How long have you been out for now?"

"You don't want to anger me" he warned.

"I could say the same to you Vendetti" Cara growled. Marco looked over at her with a glare and she returned it with a growl. "I want you away from my family right now before I tear you into shreds. The only reason you're still alive right now is because you are Josh's brother, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you"

Marco laughed while shaking his head then stood up straight and the familiars took a step back. Scud bared his fangs at his brother but stopped when Cara placed her hand on his chest. He looked down at her then she gently pushed him back while ordering the familiars to make sure Marco couldn't get through them. They nodded while making a line then pulled out their own weapon to defend themselves against Marco. Scud looked down at Cara confused then she pushed him up against a wall and quietly told him to go and take C.J away from the house and somewhere safe.

"I am not leaving you" Scud growled.

"Marco could use you against me and vice versa" she replied annoyed.

"Let him try. I will not leave you alone with him"

"He may be a vampire hunter, but he is still a human. I can easily drain him off his blood and this will all be over"

"I don't want you hurt" he whispered against her lips.

"Josh, I survived pretty well before you came into the picture. I'm pretty sure I can still handle these kinds of things"

He nodded then rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Cara smiled while placing her hands on his cheeks then stepped closer to him so their bodies were touching.

Marco grinned as he watched his brother and Cara talking quietly to each other. He came up with a great plan to get more information on the new Daywalker. He knew that they were hiding the kid somewhere in the house, but was worried that he would be caught if he were to search by himself. Annie was a failure to him. He paid her a lot of money to get the Daywalker when he was a baby, but she got herself killed and he had to wait for the kid to come of age and get his powers before he could make a move again. Sixteen years he had waited. Sixteen years he had been planning, but it was worth it. He would get the Daywalker child and crush his brother.

_**BLADE2**_

It was night and everyone in the house was tense. Marco had been gone for hours, but they were expecting him to randomly come back and attack them. C.J was still hiding in his room but was asleep with Sean and Lewis guarding his room. Jonathan and Robert were watching the cameras, looking out for Marco. Sarah and David were checking the perimeters while Neil was checking up on Travis because he had gotten some kind of blood infection. Scud and Cara were in their room sitting on the bed and staring at the ground, both deep in thought.

Scud was thinking about different kinds of ways to kill his older brother. He thought about sneaking up on him while he slept and cutting him up to let him die of blood loss. Another thought was to slice his neck in a vampire club and let other vampires tear him limb from limb, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. He wanted Marco to die by his own hand. He had never felt this angry before and he was a bit surprised by the sudden rage he felt towards his brother. The only time he felt close to being this angry was when he found out Travis had walked in on Cara taking a shower five years ago.

Cara was thinking of a way on how to hide C.J from Marco. She knew that Marco was up to something; otherwise he wouldn't have left so easily. She tried to think of someone who would look after C.J for a while but she didn't trust anyone who wasn't a part of her group. Especially after what Annie tried to do sixteen years ago.

"Cara, get on your back" Scud randomly said. She looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes before pinning her to the bed and lifting her top up so he could see the scar on her stomach. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again. I was so scared when Annie attacked you; I thought you were going to die"

"You got more injured by Kim" she replied while placing her hands on his stomach. He tensed up before looking away and she sighed as she sat up and kissed his cheek. "If I could turn back time I would, and I would make her suffer a lot more than she did. I hate seeing you get hurt Josh, I want to kill every single person who even thinks about hurting you"

"Tell me how you would kill them" he said as he bit her collar bone to drink her blood.

"It depends on how much they hurt you. It would also depend on if they were human or vampire" she replied. He nodded then started to grind his hips against hers and she moaned while grabbing his hair. "I want Marco dead. I will castrate him then do to him what Janet, Crissy and Kim did to you. Then I will drain him of his blood"

"I love your vicious side" he said as he pulled away.

"You're the lover, I'm the fighter" she laughed.

"Good point. I guess I need to live up to my name"

She laughed as he ripped off her shirt then rolled them over so she could pin him to the bed. He looked up at her with a grin then she pulled his shirt over his head and roughly kissed him. He groaned as he kissed her back then sat up and she fell on his lap. She pulled away while smiling then quickly removed the rest of her clothes until she was standing naked in front of Scud. He moaned as he took her body in then gently kissed her stomach but she shook her head while removing his pants and boxes.

"I am stressed. So I need some rough sex, not the gentle pussy stuff. Can you do that for me?"

"You know I can give you anything"

Cara nodded in agreement then gasped as Scud pinned her to the wall and slammed himself inside her. She cried out while digging he nails into his back and he groaned as he picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist then bit the side of his neck and he bit her just above her breast. She shut her eyes tightly then bit him harder and he growled before putting her down and spinning her around so her back was facing him. She smiled at him from over her shoulder then he fisted himself before entering her again. His head fell against her shoulder then he started to thrust his hips against her as fast as he could.

Cara placed her hands on the back of Scud's head and he placed his prostetic arm against the wall while placing his hand on her stomach. Cara whimpered while digging her nails into Scud's skull and his mouth fell open in pleasure. Cara smirked to herself then moaned as she felt Scud go deeper inside her. He weakly laughed then bit the back of her neck and hungrily sucked on her blood.

"Josh" she gasped.

"I know" he said against her skin.

She nodded then he picked her up and slammed her against the desk and she cried out in pleasure. He placed his hand between her legs then started to rub the bundle of nerves. Cara threw her hands on the desk then let out a small squeal as the desk broke and they fell on the ground. But that didn't stop them, it only made them go faster and harder. Scud knew that he wasn't going to last longer so he rubbed Cara faster until she came undone under him. She arched her back while crying out his name then a few thrusts later, he exploded into her with a loud moan. He fell on her while breathing heavily and she smiled while stroking his hair.

"I needed that" she whispered.

"Yeah me to, I'm calm now" Cara laughed as she kissed his cheek and he sighed while hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Come on, we should go to bed now"

"I don't want to sleep. I just want to fuck you all night and never get any sleep"

"How charming" she said sarcastically. He nodded in agreement then stood up and dragged her up with him. She sighed as she fell against his chest so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Cara wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently put her on the bed. "I'm glad we didn't have sex on the bed. We would have broken it and it would be the third one this year"

"I think I have a splinter in my arm" he muttered. Cara smirked at him and he rolled his eyes while putting his clothes on. "Not that funny babe, at least I don't look like I've gone through a car crash"

Cara looked down at her body and glared at Scud as she noticed he had bit her a lot and she was covered in blood. He licked his bottom lip then sat on the bed and gently kissed her forehead. She playfully slapped his chest then sat up and let out a deep breath. She grabbed her clothes then winked at him and went to have a shower. Scud stared at her ass then grinned and ran after her.

_**BLADE2**_

Waiting, it seemed like Marco's favourite thing to do lately. All he did was waiting and it was staring to get annoying. He knew that they were expecting him, but he still wanted to surprise them with his entrance. He watched as the familiars walk around the house and checked for him and shook his head. He quietly climbed out of the tree then placed some flares on the ground before running away.

As the familiars ran towards the flares, Marco snuck into the house and pulled out his UV ray. He looked around the corner and saw the female familiar walking with her back facing him so he snuck up on her and knocked her out. He quickly caught her before she hit the ground then gently placed her on a couch. He looked around in alarm then sighed in relief as he noticed nobody was coming his way. He stood up then made his way towards his brother's room and placed his ear against the door. He heard footsteps coming up behind him so he spun around and saw the youngest familiar staring at him in fear. He went to scream but Marco covered his mouth with his hand and glared at him.

"If you want to live I suggest you be quiet. Do you understand me?" he whispered. Travis glared at him then his eyes went wide with fear as Marco pulled out a knife. "Now do you understand me?" Travis nodded fearfully and Marco smirked at him. "I want you to do a favour for me kid, I want you to go in that room and see if mama and papa vampire are asleep. If you wake them up, I will gut you. But before I do that, I will find the woman you love and rape her in front of her"

Travis nodded fearfully again then Marco let him go and he stumbled over to Scud and Cara's room. He quietly opened the door then peeked in and noticed they were asleep and he sighed while looking over at Marco again. He took a step away from the door then gasped as Marco wrapped his arm around his throat. Marco looked around then tightened his grip and soon Travis fell unconscious. He sighed then gently put his body down and walked into the room while smirking at his brother.

_I don't know how you're asleep right now. Oh well, I guess it's good because you won't be able to stop me. _He thought.

Marco pulled out some rope that had shards of silver in it then wrapped it around Cara's body. Instantly her eyes shot open and she screamed in pain while thrashing around, and that caused Scud to wake up. Scud went to attack Marco but Marco pulled out his UV ray and aimed it at his brother, making him freeze on the spot.

"Easy now brother" Marco said, "We don't want anyone to die now, do we?"

"How did you get past the familiars?" Scud asked.

"I know their weaknesses" he answered, "Do you really think that I've been watching you for a few days? I have been watching you for sixteen years now. And I am over waiting, so I am going to take your slut and you are going to do nothing because if you do I will kill her"

Scud growled then jumped up but screamed in pain as Marco shot him in the leg with the UV ray. Marco laughed then swung Cara over his shoulder and quickly ran out of the house before the familiars would see him.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Cara shouted.

He sighed in annoyance then threw her on the ground and got some duct tape and put some around her mouth. She glared at him then gasped as he pulled out silver chains and wrapped them around her ankles and wrists. She screamed at him through the tape but it was muffled so she continued to glare at him. Marco grinned then crouched down to her height and roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You may be a vampire, but you are not invincible" he growled, "I know all your strengths and weaknesses. I have been studying your kind for years so I wouldn't try anything if I were you. If you cooperate with me, I will let you live. If you don't, well; let's not think about that shall we?"

She huffed angrily then he picked her up again and ran to his car so he could get away from the house faster. He threw her in the backseat and slammed the door shut then jumped in the front and drove off. He was happy that his plan worked, now all he had to do was get information about the child.

_I feel really mean right now for separating Scud and Cara like that. Please don't be too mad at me because things will be better soon._

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cc4bb2003: **__I'm glad you're not mad at me. I promise that they will be together again._

_**Maddy120296: **__sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy with TAFE. But I'm finished now so more updates are coming up _

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

The house was hectic. The familiars were running around and trying to figure out what to do, C.J was in his room angrily punching his punching bag and Scud was in his room in shock. He couldn't believe that she was gone, taken right out of his arms. He didn't even pay attention to Neil as he was fixing his leg. The only thing running through his mind was how easily Marco took her out of his arms and that he wasn't strong.

Even after sixteen years of being a vampire, Scud still considered himself a lover and not a fighter. He never fought about anything. Sure he would have arguments with some of the familiar's, mainly Travis, but he never fought. The last time he got into a fight, he almost died and nearly lost C.J. That was when Kim came around with her group sixteen years ago. But now, he was going to become a fighter. He was going to be the one who was going to get Cara back, even if it meant killing his older brother.

"I'm finished here Master Scud" Neil said.

There was no response from the vampire and Neil nodded then grabbed his equipment as he walked out of the room with a sigh. He heard someone calling out his name so he looked over his shoulder and noticed it was Sean and he waved. Sean grinned then ran over to him but frowned as he realised the blank face.

"What's wrong man?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Master Scud" Neil answered, "He's not responding to anything. I have never seen him like this before"

"That's because we had Mistress Cara with us" he replied. Neil sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and Sean shifted slightly so his weight was on his left leg. "He's not even drinking from me, should I be concerned?"

"I don't know the answer to that. Whenever Master Scud feeds he gets horny and he needs Mistress Cara to help him. Maybe he just doesn't want to think about her right now because it will hurt too much"

"I didn't think of it like that"

"We should just focus on C.J right now"

Sean nodded in agreement then they walked to C.J's room and watched as he punched his punching bag with a glare.

C.J knew he was strong, but he wanted to be stronger. Since he was a baby, Sean had been helping him with different fighting techniques and weapons. His favourite weapon of choice were the sai blades. He even asked Sean if he could add a small dagger in the handle of the blades. He was almost a good a fighter as his mother.

"C.J?" Sean asked.

"I'm busy, come back later" he answered.

"It's about your dad" he replied.

"You mean the man who let his brother take my mum? I don't care about him. After I kill Marco, I'm going to kill Scud"

"You don't mean that" Neil said. C.J glared at him and he sighed as he noticed the half breed was serious. "Master Scud is your father. And if you kill him, you will hurt your mother so much that she won't want to speak to you" Neil knew that brining up C.J's mother was a bad idea, but he had to get through to the young Daywalker. "You have seen how close your parents are, killing your father would not only upset your mother but it would cause conflict in this house"

"I hate him!" C.J shouted.

"C.J" Sean tried.

"No, just leave me the fuck alone!"

Neil and Sean sighed in defeat then walked out of the room. Neil nervously played with his bag then said goodbye to Sean before walking off. Sean placed his hands in his pockets and debated whether or not if he should go and see Scud and try to make him drink. He wanted his master to drink, but he didn't want to bring up Cara and get yelled at or killed. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair then gasped as an idea came up to him. He smiled then ran towards Neil's office and started to gather up the other familiars.

_**Blade2**_

"Wake up" Marco said as he kicked Cara in the stomach.

She groaned as she opened her eyes then glared and hissed up at Marco. He smirked as he crouched down to her height then pressed the silver deeper into her skin and she screamed in pain. He chuckled as he let go then sat on a chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the wounded vampire. Cara looked around; trying to find a weak spot in the room, but it looked like it was made out of steel.

"You can't escape my pet" Marco said as he noticed her looking around, "This room is made out of stainless steel. Oh wait, I'm sorry. I meant stainless silver. A vampire's weakness isn't it? Same with this"

Cara looked at him confused then her eyes went wide with fear as she saw him grab a UV light. She tried to sit up but the ropes with silver cut into her skin and she whimpered while closing her eyes. Marco growled as he forced her to look at him then slapped her across the face. She let out an angry breath then spat in his face and he sighed as he wiped away the saliva. Cara glared at him and went to spit again but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he whispered, "Now, you're going to be a good little girl or else I am going to find your son and disembowel him in front of you. Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?" She shook her head angrily then cried out in pain as he cut her with a silver knife. "Are you going to be a good girl?" Cara nodded fearfully and he sighed as he slammed her head back so it hit the wall. "I want you to answer me! Are, you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes" she snapped.

"You're so cute when you're angry" he said.

"Go fuck yourself Vendetti!"

"Hmm, you're going to give me ideas"

Instantly her tough façade fell and it was replaced with fear. He let her go while taking a step back. She sighed in relief then gasped as Marco roughly pulled her up. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and she looked at the ground but he grabbed her face forced her to look up at him.

He could see why his younger brother picked her. She was definitely a beautiful creature; she might have been the prettiest vampire he had ever seen. A sudden thought came to his mind and he smirked as he stroked her cheek. He had managed to break a few female vampires before, maybe four or five, but cracking Cara was going to be the best one yet. He could use her son and Scud as leverage. Marco could make her his pet and make her do everything for him.

"…and kill you" Cara finished angrily.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said. Scud and the familiars are looking for me right now. The have the best weapons and they will hunt you down and kill you"

"I would like to see them try"

"They will be the last thing you ever see!"

Marco stared at her, and then after a few tense seconds he laughed loudly. "Oh my beautiful little pet, do you really believe that? A few pathetic humans and a weak ass vampire are not going to stop me from getting what I want. Your beloved boyfriend is fucked. I will kill _him _with my bare hands. And trust me I have done it before. Now, go and take a shower. You're beginning to stink"

Cara looked away from him with a snarl then he growled and roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bathroom so she could shower.

As Cara walked in the bathroom, she noticed that Marco was leaning against the wall with his arms over his chest. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled as he licked his bottom lip. She shuddered as she looked away from him then turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

"You can leave now" she said.

"Don't mind me. I'm just making sure you don't escape"

"How can I escape when I have no idea where I am?"

"Better safe than sorry"

"Freak" she muttered.

Marco laughed for the second time that day then ordered for Cara to strip. She narrowed her eyes at him then smirked as she hopped in the shower with her clothes on. She turned up the heat then as the glass door started to steam up, she took off her clothes. She threw them over the door and inwardly laughed as she heard Marco growl.

Marco may have her trapped in the house like a pet, but she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to tease him and be a bit of a bitch. She was going to trick him that she was a 'good girl' for him, and then kill him when his guard was down. She wondered if he would let her drink from him.

_**Blade2**_

"This is bad" Sarah said as she heard C.J yelling at Scud, "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"He needs to let his anger out" Sean answered.

"This is a stupid plan" David growled under his breath.

"Master Scud isn't in a right state of mind right now. What Sean has done is actually smart. The only person who usually helps Master Scud is Mistress Cara but she's gone. C.J may look a lot like his father and act like his uncle, but he has his mother's anger. It might be enough to snap him out of his state of shock" Neil explained.

"What if it does the opposite?" Travis asked nervously, "What if it makes Master Scud just go deeper into this shock?"

"I don't think it will" Lewis said as he placed his hands in his pockets. All of the familiars looked over at him and he sighed as he leaned against the counter. "I have known Mistress Cara longer than you guys. I knew her back when Master Scud was just Scud. I have been at the wrong end of Mistress Cara's anger and I can tell you that C.J is a lot like his mother. If that doesn't get Master Scud to snap out of it, I don't know what will"

"Why the fuck didn't you fight back? I wish that Marco did kill you! You are the most pathetic vampire I have ever heard about! Uncle Chupa wouldn't have let mum slip out of his grip, he would have done what's right and save her!" C.J shouted at Scud.

"Poor guy" David said, "It's gotta be tough to hear those things coming from your son"

"Especially with the relationship between Master Scud and Marco, as well as Chupa" Robert sighed.

The familiars flinched as they heard C.J shout more horrible things at Scud then froze as it got real quiet. They looked at each other worriedly then gasped as they heard a wall explode and then more shouts. Sarah sighed as she walked out of the kitchen and Robert followed her like a lost puppy. David growled under his breath and Sean smiled at him sadly while placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. David sat on the ground while pulling his legs up to his chest and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm getting a headache" he muttered, "First, C.J keeps on shouting and now I have to watch Robert follow my sister around. It would be good if he was doing it to protect her, but it's not"

"I'm sure he'll protect her when the time comes" Jonathan said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "How long do you think the argument will go for?"

"I hope it ends soon" Travis answered.

The rest of the familiars nodded in agreement then they all winced as another crash echoed through the basement. They looked at each other in a silent conversation then realised the shouting had stopped again. They looked around with some hope then jumped as they heard something hit metal from behind them.

"All of you listen up. We're going to get weapons or every kind and kill the mother fucker who took Cara from me" Scud ordered from on top of some scaffolding, "She saved me when my life was in trouble and now I'm going to do what I need to do to save her"

_Again, I am really sorry for not updating sooner. But I am back on track now, and not as busy as I was _

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cc4bb2003: **__Thank you, I'm really happy you like the story so far _

_**Maddy-MarieXO: **__That was a really mean thing to say but I laughed. I have been thinking about it actually, but I guess we will find out what happens later in the story ;)_

_**MrsGooglyBear: **__Glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing _

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

C.J was still pissed off at his father, but slightly happy to see that he was doing something. He had never seen him order the familiars around like he was now and it made the young Daywalker have a new respect for his father. He believed that they were going to get his mother and bring her home. But C.J wasn't going to sit back and wait, he was going to help bring her back and make everything go back to normal.

As Scud was ordering the familiars around, C.J walked over to him with his hands behind his back. Scud raised an eyebrow at his son then sighed as he saw the twin sai blades in his hands.

"No way son" he said, "I'm not letting you fight"

"I've been training for most of my life" C.J replied, "Come on, you have to let me fight. She's my mum. I have to do this"

"C.J, this guy kidnapped your mum to get to you" he replied. C.J looked at him in shock and Scud sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Marco wants you because you're half human and half vampire. He wants your powers. And once he has them he will kill your mother. We need to rescue her and kill him before he kills her. If you join us, he can easily capture you and it will all be over"

"But I want to help" C.J whispered.

Scud sighed then told Lewis to take over while he spoke with his son. Lewis nodded then led the familiars towards the training room.

When Scud was sure that all the familiars were out of ear reach, he led C.J towards the couch and they both sat down. C.J nervously played with the edge of his jacket and Scud rubbed his chin in thought. He never really had a heart to heart moment with his son. The long talks were usually Cara's type of thing because C.J was a mummy's boy. C.J was actually the first and only child that Scud was close to in his entire life. He didn't even count himself as mature at times.

"Dad?" C.J asked, snapping Scud out of his thoughts, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You have vampire powers, yet you can go in the sun" Scud said. C.J went to open his mouth to respond but Scud shook his head at him and he looked down. "C.J, you need to know that you only just got your powers as well. You haven't had enough training with them to know how to use them. There isn't any other Daywalker around"

"Actually, there is" he replied, "I did some research and there is another Daywalker named Blade. He hunts vampires. He can help us get mum back and also help me with my powers. Come on, we have to find him"

"If he hunts vampires, he will kill me and your mum"

"No, he won't! I won't let him!"

Scud sighed as he weighed his options then realised it could be the only way to save Cara. He looked over at C.J then nodded in defeat. C.J smiled then called out Sean's name as he ran out of the room. Scud groaned as he pinched the bridge then looked up as someone stood in front of him. Neil smiled as he handed his master a bottle of blood and Scud greedily sculled it down. Neil chuckled under his breath as he sat on the couch and watched as Scud drank the blood.

As Scud felt the familiar warmth of blood go down his throat he let his head fall back on the couch and closed his eyes. He licked his lips with a smile then inwardly whimpered as he felt the familiar tightness in his pants. His eyes snapped open and he cleared his throat while sitting forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He stared at the ground with a frown then looked over at Neil without moving his head.

"I need her back Neil" he said quietly.

"We're going to get her back Master Scud" he replied.

"C.J was right you know. I should have protected Cara more, but I was too weak. What the hell kind of a vampire am I, if I can't move fast enough to avoid a UV light and grab Cara from a human?"

"Don't do this Master Scud. Don't take C.J's words seriously. He was upset about what had happened. He's never been away from Mistress Cara either"

"He did some research on another Daywalker named Blade. Do you know anything about him?"

"Nothing Master Scud" Neil answered after a while, "I thought C.J was the only Daywalker"

Scud shook his head as he stood up then started to pace. He chewed on the left side of his bottom as he narrowed his eyes then stopped pacing and looked over at Neil with a sigh. Neil raised an eyebrow at his master then jumped as Scud threw a metal table into the wall. He stood up in shock then Scud screamed in anger and punched a wall before crumbling on his knees on the ground. Neil hesitated then slowly walked over to Scud and placed his hand on his shoulder. Scud bared his fangs at Neil as he hissed and Neil ran out of the room in fear.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara was sitting on the ground staring at the wall when she heard the door open. She quickly spun around and went to charge at Marco but stopped when she saw him holding a UV gun and had a silver chain. She back away from him while snarling and he chuckled as he walked closer to her. Cara looked around for a way to escape but Marco was blocking the way. She narrowed her eyes at the vampire slayer and he shook his head while chuckling.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" he asked.

"I don't really care" she answered.

"Sixteen fucking years" he continued, ignoring what she said. Cara growled loudly but Marco ignored her again and held the chain tighter in his grip. "I'm just glad that your son is a Daywalker. I was really worried that he wouldn't have any of the vampire powers. I must admit. The sixteen year wait was worth it"

"You stay away from my son"

"You are in no position to be giving me orders. I'm in control here so you listen to me"

"I can easily kill you"

"Same here my pet" he replied.

Cara scoffed as she looked away then gasped as Marco wrapped his arm around her throat and roughly pulled her into his chest. He smiled as he kissed her neck then went to wrap the chain around her but she elbowed him in the gut and he gasped while falling on his knees. Cara grinned and went to leave the house but stopped when she realised it was daytime. She growled under her breath then cried out in pain as she felt the silver chains wrap around her body. The familiar laughter of Marco came closer to her and she growled as he stood behind her. Marco stroked her hair and she trembled while closing her eyes.

"You're not going to leave so easily" he whispered in her ear, "You're stuck with me Cara. You're not going to see Joshua or C.J ever again. If you try to escape again I will kill you in the most brutal way I can think of. Do you understand?"

"Go fuck yourself Vendetti"

"You're welcome to try"

Her eyes went wide with horror then she looked away from him angrily as he kissed her neck again.

_**BLADE2**_

"Master Scud?" Jonathan asked as he walked in the room.

"What is it Jonathan?" he asked.

"The Daywalker, Blade, is here" he answered, "He's really intimidating"

"Where's C.J?"

"Speaking to his new idol"

Scud nodded then walked out of his room and saw C.J talking with a tall black man in a black trench coat. Scud cleared his throat and they both looked over at him. It was then Scud realised what Jonathan meant that Blade was intimidating. His face was blank, his black hair was half shaved and he was also had sunglasses covering his eyes. On his back was a katana sword and Scud knew that he had a lot more weapons hiding underneath the jacket.

When Blade saw Scud, he was surprised to see that he had changed. Even though it had been sixteen years and Scud was a vampire, he had changed a lot. He didn't wear the baggy clothes he used to wear and his hair was a bit shorter. He could tell that Scud has also lost weight and got more muscle. Blade even noticed that where his right hand used to be, he had a prostetic arm that was black with a dark red rim around it.

"I take it that you're Blade?" Scud asked.

"I am" he answered in a deep voice, "You must be Scud"

"Yeah, that's me" he replied. Blade slowly nodded and Scud looked over at C.J with a small smile before looking back at the older Daywalker. "C.J tells me that you're the same as him but you hunt vampires. I need your help"

"What do you need?"

"My wife Cara, C.J's mother, has been taken by my brother. He is a vampire slayer but we have no idea where he is staying. Could you help us find Cara and kill Marco?"

"Why do you need my help?" he asked.

"I can't go out in the sun. C.J has just got his powers and I don't want any of the familiars to fight against Marco because he could easily kill them. If you help us, I will give you locations of vampire nightclubs and hideouts so you can kill them"

Blade raised an eyebrow at the vampire then looked around the basement and at the eight familiars watching the exchange intently. He looked back over at Scud then nodded and the vampire relaxed with a small smile. C.J grinned then started to show Blade around the place while Scud rubbed his forehead.

"Master Scud?" Robert asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" he answered, "I'm just worried about Cara. I know what Marco is like but I have no idea what he could do to Cara"

"He wouldn't do anything too bad would he?"

"He might try. But knowing Cara, she won't give up without a fight"

Robert nodded then spotted Sarah walking away and he grinned before following her like a lost puppy. Scud rolled his eyes then decided to speak with Neil and ask him if he could buy him some smokes and joints.

_**BLADE2**_

Blade was really surprised when he found out C.J was a Daywalker like him. He was so convinced that he was the only Daywalker in the world, but he was wrong. He was even more surprised when he was told that Scud and Cara were C.J's parents. Even though it had been nearly two decades since he last saw Scud and Cara, he was willing to help them because he had heard news of Marco. Apparently he was using humans to lure vampires out and letting the humans get killed. Only one person had survived, but soon they turned into a vampire and Blade had been searching for Marco ever since. That was three years ago.

"So, Blade how did you become a Daywalker?" C.J asked, "Were you born with it?"

"My mum was pregnant and got bit by a vampire" he answered, "I have all of a vampires strength. But the only weakness is I need blood"

"We don't know much about me. I only turned sixteen a few days ago and that's when we discovered my powers" C.J confessed.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" Blade asked, "You know, before they came here?"

"No, they don't really talk about their past. All I know about their past is my uncle Chupa"

Blade nodded then Scud walked in the room and stopped as he saw them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No" Blade answered, "But I have a question for you"

"Uh, sure"

"Were you a familiar before Cara turned you?"

"Yeah, Cara was my mistress. We all got into a fight with a vampire named Kim and she almost tore chunks out of me. Cara saved me just in time" Scud explained.

Blade walked towards Scud then pulled down his bottom lip and was surprised when he didn't see the familiar mark on him. Scud raised an eyebrow at him then Blade pulled away and nodded before fixing up his sunglasses. Scud looked over at C.J then motioned for him to leave. C.J went to respond but stopped when he saw the serious look in his father's eyes. He sighed then walked out of the room and Scud crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you know where my familiar mark was?" he asked the Daywalker, "None of the familiars here knew where it was. Only Cara knew"

"I knew someone who had it on the inside of their bottom lip. Seemed like a pretty good place to have one" he answered, "How did it leave?"

"Wish I know the answer to that question. All I know is as soon as I was turned; the mark was gone" he explained, "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. We're having a meeting now and we could use your help to get Marco"

"Alright, lead the way"

Scud nodded then they left the room and headed towards the area where the familiars were. They all looked over at their master then sat down and Scud placed his hand on his hip. He let out a deep breath then looked over at Blade with a smile before facing the familiars again. They nervously looked at him and he put his weight onto his left leg while glaring at the ground.

"You all know what needs to be done" he started, "Cara is your mistress. She's C.J's mother and my wife. We all know that nobody fucks with this messed up family and we are going to prove that to Marco. I know he's my family but he never treated me like his little brother. We are going to show Marco what a true family is like and how much we love each other. Now Blade here is going to help us get Cara back. He has been tracking Marco for three years now and we are going to help him. But he has agreed that he will let me kill him. I want all of you to be trained under Blade in combat so you are all prepared. Together, we are going to kill this mother fucker and have our family back together! Are you all with me?"

"Yeah!" the familiars shouted in reply.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill the mother fucker!"

"Alright" Scud said with a grin, "Sean, you're going to help Blade seeing as how you're good with weapons"

"Yes master" Sean replied.

"You will all be split into two separate groups" Scud continued, "One group with Sean and the other with Blade. When you've finished with them you will switch around do you understand?"

"Yes master" they all answered.

"Good. Now let's get prepared to kill this mother fucker"

_As I was writing the last part I realised that Scud was a bit out of character. But it has been sixteen years and people do tend to change and I wanted to show that Scud has a badass side to him._

_I hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think about Blade being back in the picture as well._

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maddy-MarieXO: **__It happens in the first story Scud's Master. Blade got angry at Scud and tried to kill him but Cara cut off his hand so he wouldn't blow up. (Basically what happens in the movie but Cara was there and stopped it) She begged Blade not to kill her or Scud because she was pregnant and told Blade that she could make up a syrum that makes them forget about him. Scud and Cara remember the Blood Pack, but they don't remember Blade. I hoped that cleared it up for you _

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

It took a week. Scud wasn't happy with it taking a week for all the familiars to be good at fighting. He didn't like how long it took, but at least they were ready. Every night, Blade and Scud would search for any signs on Marco but they didn't hear or see anything. Everyone could tell Scud was getting restless so they did their best not to mention Cara or Marco around him, knowing that he would easily snap. He still wasn't drinking as much as he should have been, but he was out and trying his best to get Cara back with him.

Scud hadn't slept for the entire week. He was too worried about Cara and what Marco could be doing to her. He knew what Marco was capable of, but he also knew how much of a fighter Cara was. Whenever he tried to sleep he would get flashes of Marco torturing Cara and he screaming for Scud to save her. He knew they weren't real; Cara would never call for Scud to help her. Cara was the fighter. Scud was the lover.

"Scud" Blade said, snapping the vampire out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have a lead on Marco" he answered. Scud stood up straighter then Blade sat next to him and put a map on the table in front of them. "I have a friend working on this case as well. He spotted Marco walking into an old abandoned club. It's been closed for a couple of years now. I told him to stay there for a four days. Marco had only left once and hasn't come back out since he last walked in"

"So he must be holding Cara there" Scud replied as he paced back and forth, "What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go in there and get Cara back"

"It's not that simple" Blade replied.

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's set up a few traps. They're not going to be easy to go through. The traps are for vampires and humans"

"This is fucking bullshit!" Scud snapped. Blade put on his sunglasses then fixed up his coat and stood up. Scud looked over at him confused but the Daywalker didn't show any emotion and he sighed. "What's the plan to get in then?"

"I'll go in first" Blade answered calmly, "The traps look like UV bombs so they won't hurt me. The human traps are at human speed so I can easily dodge them and then disarm them so you and your familiars will be able to get inside. Once that's done we all search for Marco and kill him"

"Sounds easy"

"All plans do but they're not always as easy as they sound"

Scud nodded in agreement then rubbed his bottom lip with his pointer finger. "Alright, I get it. We need to do this at night though"

"No" Blade said instantly.

"I can't go out in the sunlight"

"Yes you can. Cover as much skin as you can with similar clothes to mine, then for the skin you can't cover wear sunblock"

"Just like that?" Scud asked in disbelief.

"I've seen it work on a vampire" Blade answered, "Marco will be expecting you to come at night because that's the only time you can leave here. Might as well surprise him"

Scud grinned at the plan and then called out for David. He waited for a few seconds then the scruffy looking familiar ran over to him stumbling over his feat. He cleared his throat and Scud told him to take Sarah and Lewis out and get some sunblock and clothes like Blade's. David nodded then ran off and Scud sighed as he rubbed his forehead then decided to have a little bit of blood from Sean to get more strength.

_**BLADE2**_

"Fucking bitch!" Marco shouted as Cara bit him, "Let go of me!"

Cara dug her fangs deeper then cried out in pain as Marco hit her stomach with a UV light. She quickly pulled away from him and he turned the light off while breathing heavily. He looked down at his arm then went to punch Cara but stopped and washed the bite. He growled as he looked over at her then left the room to bandage up his arm. He glared into his mirror on his wall then cried out in anger and punched it. He ignored the stinging pain in his cut knuckles then walked back into the room where Cara was held and she tensed up at the smell of blood. Marco smirked at her then licked his bottom lip and walked closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders then leaned down so his mouth was behind her ear.

"You don't really want to get me angry my pet" he whispered.

"I could say the same thing to you" she snapped.

"I told you before that you are in no position to tell me what to do. Or do you want a repeat of three days ago?"

Flashes of Marco raping her ran through her mind and she flinched. "No" she whispered.

"Pity" he sighed, "I was really looking forward to it"

Cara rolled her eyes then sighed in relief as Marco walked out of the room. She closed her eyes then thought about Scud and tried to send a message to him.

_Josh can you hear me? Please, I need your help._

She didn't get a response and she whimpered under her breath. She didn't want Marco to know that she was close to breaking point. She had to stay strong in front of him but she was going crazy without hearing Scud's voice. Being with Marco had been the longest week of her life. Since she had met Scud, they hadn't been apart for more than three days and she was really struggling. She even missed Robert's craziness when he got in trouble with David for sneaking around with Sarah. She missed seeing Scud's jealous eyes as she fed from Travis, and she really missed C.J.

C.J. Cara wondered how he was going. He had never been away from her and since he was a mummy's boy he must have been taken it as bad as Scud was. Maybe he was taking it worse than Scud. She remembered on his sixth birthday that he cried because she had to leave at night to buy his present. She was going to get a familiar to get a present but was too busy that day arranging the party. She remembered coming home at night and found out C.J had cried himself to sleep because he thought she didn't love him like most of the parents loved their children.

**Cara? Cara is that you?**

_Josh?_

**Yeah it's me baby.**

_I miss you so much. Please help me._

**I miss you too baby. But don't worry, I have some help and we're going to find you. It's either going to be today or tomorrow. How are you? What has Marco done to you? Have you fought back?**

_Of course I've fought back you idiot! Just hurry up and find me. Marco is about to find out that I'm almost broken. I don't know how much more I can take here._

**Just hold on babe. I promise that it will all be over soon.**

Cara went to respond but stopped when Marco walked back in the room. She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled as he leaned against a wall in front of her. Cara hissed at him and he shook his head while pulling out a knife.

**Cara what's going on? Why did you stop talking to me?**

"What the fuck do you want Vendetti?" she snapped.

"I'm just going to make sure you know your place" Marco answered walking towards her.

_Josh you need to hurry up!_

**Why? What's going on?**

Cara tried to get away but she couldn't move much because of the chains. She heard Scud talking in her mind, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying to her. Her only focus was on Marco and what he was going to do to her.

"Shall we see if little Joshua will want you after you're all scarred?" Marco growled as he gripped the knife tighter.

An ear piercing scream echoed throughout the room as an answer to the threatening question.

_**BLADE2**_

Scud was worried. Worried wasn't even the right word for it. He had been trying everything to reach through to Cara but she wasn't responding. He growled as he punched a wall then Sean walked in the room and instantly paled as he saw his master's murderous look. He turned around and went to leave and jumped as he saw Scud in front of him. Scud narrowed his eyes in thought then snarled and started pacing again.

"Uh, David, Sarah and Lewis have returned" Sean said nervously, "What's wrong master Scud?"

"I lost her!" he answered.

"She's been gone for a week. Why is it clicking right now?" as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly knew he was going to get killed. "I mean. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant"

"Enough Sean" Scud interrupted. Sean stopped his rambling and Scud sighed as he stopped pacing. "Since Cara is the one that changed me, we had this connection that makes us talk to each other in our minds. She told me she doesn't know how much more she can take and that we need to hurry up. I've been trying to reach her for about two hours now and I haven't heard from her since. She sounded scared Sean and there was nothing I could fucking do!"

"Okay, we'll speak with Blade and he can help us get there now"

Sean went to walk away but Scud grabbed his upper arm as dragged him back. He went to ask him what was wrong but stopped and cried out when Scud roughly bit his wrist. He closed his eyes while groaning in pain then Scud pulled away and ran out of the room. Sean opened his eyes then looked down at his wrist and gasped as he realised the skin was torn open instead of just the small punters from the fangs. He covered up the wound then ran out of the room searching for Neil.

C.J was sitting in his room, listening to Blade tell him some of his vampire hunting stories when Scud walked in. He looked over at his dad and raised an eyebrow as he realised he was dressed similar to the older Daywalker. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve black top with a long black trench coat. He was wearing brown boots that were a bit lighter than his hair and had his own sunglasses on. C.J even noticed that Scud was wearing black leather gloves.

"Are you wearing the sunblock?" Blade asked.

"Yes" Scud answered, "I'm ready now"

"What's going on?" C.J asked confused.

"We're getting your mum back" Scud answered as he lit up a joint, "Marco will be expecting us at night because I'm a vampire, so we're going to surprise him. I'm going to regret this but you're coming with us"

"Really?" he happily asked.

"Yeah, we're going to need all of the help we can get. You've trained with the familiars and Blade this past week and you're better than some of them. But you need to promise me one thing alright?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that you're not going to call out for your mum when we get to this place. If Marco knows that we're there he might kill her or take her somewhere else. We need to be as quiet as possible"

"Round up the familiars" Blade said, "Let them know that we leave in ten minutes"

"Right" Scud replied, "C.J, help me get the knife onto my arm"

C.J nodded then they both walked out of the room and got ready to head to the Marco's hideout. The only thoughts running through Scud's mind was he was going to kill Marco and save Cara.

_I am planning on updating weekly, but it might come sooner who knows?_

_I hope you liked this chapter. Even though I'm the author I'm actually really excited about the fight between Scud and Marco._

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_**MrsGooglyBear: **__Thank you. I've been thinking about how Scud would fight Marco because Scud isn't much of a fighter. But I have got it now and I hope you really like it. I wasn't sure how the last chapter would turn out. I thought it was going to be a bit boring and more of a filler, but then I was like "No, I want to show a little bit of what Marco has done to Cara and show Scud preparing to fight and how he's been handling it"_

_I don't own anything that belongs to Blade 2, but I do own Cara and C.J._

_Please review_

It was midday and Scud, Blade, C.J and the familiars were on the roof of Marco's hideout, waiting for him to leave. Scud was tense and getting impatient, but the six hour wait was finally worth it when Marco stepped outside with a smirk. He tilted his head from side to side and Scud hissed to himself when he smelt Cara on his older brother. He went to jump down but Blade pulled him back and shook his head at him.

"Wait until he leaves" he ordered, "That way he won't come running back if something goes wrong. I'll scout ahead first and disable the alarms and traps. When I give the signal, you follow me, and then C.J. Keep a few familiars on guard while the rest go the back way"

"How long will he be gone for?" C.J asked.

"An hour roughly"

"We can do this" Scud said as he rubbed his bottom lip, "In and out as fast as we can"

"Remember, on my signal" Blade said before he went inside the building.

_**BLADE2**_

Cara had never felt this weak before and she was worried that Scud wasn't going to make it in time. She could hardly keep her head up and couldn't contact Scud due to the lack of blood. The only time she had blood was the day before, and that was when she bit Marco; but it wasn't enough to satisfy her thirst. Even though she was a vampire, she knew that she was going to get scars on her body from the silver chains. They weren't going to be bad, but it still upset her because it would be a reminder of the torture she went through. But that was if she survived.

The only things that were keeping Cara alive at them moment were Scud and C.J. If she didn't have those two in her life she would have given up days ago. She always stayed strong and fearless in front of Marco, but as soon as he left Cara would crumble and let herself be weak. She didn't want Marco to see that he was getting to her; he would like it too much.

"Cara?" a familiar voice called out, "Cara, are you in here baby?"

"Josh?" she croaked. She shook her head as she cleared her throat then looked over at the door. "Josh is that you? I'm not imagining things am I?"

"You're not imagining baby" he laughed, "I'm here. So is C.J"

"I love you mum!" C.J shouted.

"I love you to baby" she cried, "I'm so glad you're here"

"Cara, are there any traps on your side of the door?" an unfamiliar deep voice asked.

"No. Marco never sets up traps in this room, something along the lines of not hurting me"

She heard Scud scoff on the other side of the door and smiled to herself. She went to speak but stopped when she heard a crash on the other side of the door. She nervously gulped then let out a small scream as the door exploded. Cara shut her eyes as she looked away then gasped as she felt two pairs of arms hug her tightly. Instantly her eyes snapped open and she smiled as she realised it was Scud and C.J. She kissed the tops of their heads then C.J pulled out a bolt cutter from his bag and cut the silver chains as fast as he could. When the chains fell to the ground Cara jumped away from them and into Scud's arms.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Scud whispered as he tightened his grip around her waist, "I thought I wouldn't see you again. The familiars took too long to train and I thought we would be too late"

"You're here now that's all I care about"

"Mum" C.J cried as he joined in the hug. Cara pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed the top of his head as he started to cry. "I missed you so much mum, I was so scared"

"It's alright C.J. I'm fine and we're going to get out of here" she said.

"It's a good idea. We need to leave now because we don't have much time left" Blade said.

The small family nodded then followed him out of the hideout, but stopped when they saw Marco standing at the doorway and holding David by the throat. Cara hissed as she pulled C.J behind her body while Scud stood in front of her. Marco chuckled then before Scud or Cara could do anything, he slit David's throat and threw him on the ground like a ragdoll. C.J screamed as he hid his face in Cara's back so she spun around and placed her hand on the back of his head to make sure he couldn't see any more of what Marco would do.

Marco hoped that his plan worked, but the two vampires and Blade weren't showing the reaction he expected from the blood. He growled under his breath then went to take a step back but as he turned around, Scud was standing in front of him with a glare on his face. He took a small step back from the intense glare then tensed up as he felt another cold body up against his own.

"Blade, I want you to take C.J and Cara out of here" Scud said, "This fight is between me and Marco"

"I'm not letting you fight him alone" C.J growled.

"C.J" he warned.

"But dad"

"No! Blade is in charge now; you listen to his orders and protect your mum for me. Can you do that for me?"

C.J hesitated then slowly nodded before grabbing his mum's hand. Cara stared at Scud concerned and when he looked at her he nodded at her with his lips pressed in a thin line. She nodded in return then followed Blade away from the two brothers.

_**BLADE2**_

When Scud was sure Cara, C.J and Blade were safe he looked back over at Marco and clenched his fist tightly. Marco smirked as he licked his bottom lip then swung his knife around and Scud growled as he crouched down in a defensive position. He was a lover, yes. But Marco hurt Cara and that brought out his fighter side. He hadn't much training, but he believed that he had a small advantage with strength and speed. He knew that Marco was used to fighting vampires, but Scud wasn't like any other vampire. Scud was Marco's little baby brother, surely he wasn't cruel enough to murder him in cold blood.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Marco was worried and a little bit scared. Scud was a mated vampire, and Marco had kidnapped his mate. He had tortured her, raped her and almost killed her more than once. Marco had only gone against a mated vampire once and had barely escaped with his life, but that was because the vampire was only a few months old and didn't have much experience. Scud had been a vampire for just over sixteen years so he would be a lot stronger. Both brothers' knew each others weaknesses, and they both knew each others strong points.

Marco just had to make sure he wouldn't get cut. He knew that if he started to bleed, even if it was a tiny scratch, he would be dead in an instant. The smell of the blood from a vampire's mate's attacker was the worst thing for the attacker. The mated vampire would let his instinct take over and the attacker would be dead in less than a minute.

"I could smell you inside her" Scud said, snapping Marco out of his thoughts. "Did you really think that you could rape my woman and get away with it?"

"To be honest I wasn't expecting her to live"

"So that gives you the okay?"

"If she was going to die she needed to know how a real man could treat her"

Scud growled then charged at Marco and swung his prosthetic arm to cut him with the knife at the end, but Marco blocked the attack with his own knife. He clenched his teeth from the strength then cried out in pain as Scud kicked him in the gut and fell to the floor. He groaned as he sat up then quickly rolled out of the way of Scud's knife as he swung his arm down. Marco stood up on his feet and went to run to his desk to grab his UV ray, but Scud grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall. He groaned as he fell to the ground then as Scud walked towards him he threw his knife but Scud easily dodged it.

"You stupid, fucking vampire!" Marco snapped.

"Is that all you have dear brother?" Scud taunted.

"I'm just getting started you mother fucker. When I'm finished with you I will kill your son and rape Cara once more before I kill her" he knew that mentioning Cara and C.J was a bad idea, but he wasn't listening to his brain at the moment. "You're not going to win Joshua. I have always been stronger than you. You're the weak one in the family. Always have been always will be!"

Scud growled then kicked Marco in the stomach and he groaned in pain. "You stay away from my family" another kick was delivered. "You're lucky that it's only me that you're fighting" a punch to the face. "I nearly had to threaten my own son to make sure he wouldn't fight you!"

"You can't kill me Scud" Marco laughed, "You don't have it in you"

Scud let out a sharp breath as he paced back and forth then punched Marco in the face again. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt then dragged him up and slammed him against a nearby table. Marco laughed again then kicked his brother off him and tackled him to the ground. Both brothers winced at the pain then Marco grabbed Scud's prosthetic arm and snapped it, making Scud cry out in pain. Marco shoved his knee into Scud's neck then gasped in fear as Scud bit his knee, instantly drawing blood. He quickly got away from the vampire and went to cover up the wound but Scud lunged at him faster than before and roughly bit his wrist. Marco groaned at the pain then spotted a crowbar so he reached for it and swung it at Scud's head.

When Scud pulled away from Marco, he ripped the skin and closed his eyes at the smell of blood. He smiled as he licked his lips then opened his eyes and noticed Marco was hiding. He chuckled as he looked around then saw a faint red smoke heading up the stairs so he followed it.

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are" he said slowly. He heard Marco's heartbeat race and he chuckled as he walked towards the sound. "You can't hide from me Marco. You're bleeding, I can hear you heartbeat. It speeds up as I come closer to you. Did you know that? I can also see a faint red smoke, do you know what that means?" he knew he wasn't going to get a response so he continued to taunt his brother. "It's your scent. Whenever someone bleeds, all I have to do is follow the smoke and it takes me to them. Sure you can cover it, but it's still there. I am going to have so much fun with you big brother"

Marco narrowed his eyes angrily at the wall in front of him then tensed up as he saw Scud's feet in front of him. He pulled his hands closer to his chest then Scud crouched down and smiled at him like a little boy on Christmas. Marco glared at him then aimed his UV ray at his face but Scud quickly jumped away and onto the table. Marco screamed in anger then rolled out from under the table just as Scud slammed the table onto the ground and flattened it. Marco let out a quick sigh of relief as he stood up then felt two sharp pains on his neck; one on each side. His mouth fell open in shock, but then he realised Scud was still in front of him and smirking. When the pains left his neck he weakly turned around and saw Cara and C.J glaring at him with blood dripping out of their mouth. It was the last thing he saw before he passed out and hit the ground with a thud.

When Marco woke up he realised he was tied up to a chair. He knew that Scud was nearby so he kept his eyes closed to trick him that he was still knocked out.

"I know that you're conscious Marco. I can hear your heartbeat" Scud snapped.

"Thought you would have killed me by now" Marco muttered, "I knew you were too weak to kill me"

"No. Before I kill you I want to have a little fun" he grinned.

_Yay I finally updated lol. I hope you're not too angry at me. I hope you all liked the fight between Marco and Scud. I think I might have made Scud a bit psycho in this chapter, but tell me what you think of his new attitude._

_Please review._


End file.
